


Exciderunt

by SpicyPoliceman



Series: From the Inkwell [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Monster Bendy, Multi, Reader has a vagina, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyPoliceman/pseuds/SpicyPoliceman
Summary: You'd received a letter from your old colleague asking if you could visit the old workshop if you time would allow. Of course, you didn't know what was in store for you , or what was lurking there in wait from the depths of the ink machine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Exciderunt (Latin) - unforgotten , strayed
> 
> Yep, I might as well set myself on fire and get a head start to hell because folks, it doesn't get any better than this. Enjoy this nasty offering of bara monster Bendy. (Loosely inspired by get-rammed's art at [http://get-rammed.tumblr.com/post/158947725271/you-get-to-help-him-work-that-extra-ink-off-then] )

    “Hello? Joey?” You called out into the seemingly desolate and rather disarranged workshop and gave a soft hum at the silence that followed. Stuffing your hands into your jacket, you wandered through the old work space.

  
    You eventually found your old desk when you'd turned a corner. It still had some sketches of Bendy doodled onto the wood. Your fingers brushed over the drawings. You had a soft spot for the ink demon. For some reason, of all the cartoons, he was your favorite.

  
    With a small smile lingering on your lips, your fingers slipped off the wood of the table and you continued on. A projector was still running in the main room, flashing and blinking onto the white space of the wall. A broken tune repeated and looped form its speakers. ‘Maybe Joey went out for a bit’ you thought. Chairs had been shoved aside, knocked down, upturned, and strewn across the room. A low rumble reverberated from the rotating gears on the wall. Of course, you’d once gone about this place regularly, but now that it’d been practically neglected, something had become eerie about it.

  
    Going down another hallway, your footsteps slowed as you stared at a message on the wall. ‘Dreams come true’. Your eyebrows furrowed slightly.‘Hm…alright. A little strange, but nothing out of the ordinary since this is Joey we’re talking about.’ Continuing on down the corridor, you found the room with the ink machine. Joey had spoken to you about it once – he told you that it had the ability to bring cartoons to life. You never knew you’d get to see it in person. And since you hadn't stayed around long enough to see it come into service, you didn’t know what you would have expected either. It was a rather crude looking device. Splatters of ink began to pool at its base, stray drops falling into the puddles. You wondered: how would you go about turning it on? Hopefully Joey wouldn’t mind. After a moment of contemplation you went off to find the main power switch to the machine.

  
    It hadn’t taken you long to find it, but you couldn’t seem to activate it without acquiring certain items: a wrench, a plush toy, gears, an inkwell, an old vinyl record, and a book. Curiouser and curiouser...It didn’t take you long to retrieve all the items after a quick and brisk scout of the workshop. You placed the objects on their respectable pedestals but you still couldn’t turn the switch. You needed to adjust pressure settings and get the ink flow started.

  
    You headed down to the small room with the projector. If you recalled correctly, there was a button to control the ink flow there. As you set foot into the room, your heart almost jumped out of your body when the projector suddenly flashed on. You held a hand over your hammering chest to calm your heartbeat, chuckling nervously to yourself. It was projecting an old animation of Bendy. ‘Must be the old wiring…’ You made your way over to the pressure settings and turned on the flow. A hiss, clunk, and bang sounded in the distance.

  
    “There we go.” Dusting off your hands, you turned to go watch the ink machine work its magic, but something in the room over caught your eye that you hadn’t noticed before. Your breath caught in your throat and you felt a wave of dread and horror wash over you. A body was strapped down to a table with its chest cavity torn open. You recognized it. It was Boris. As you came up closer to the inky corpse, your hand went up to cover your mouth in disgust. Had Joey been… _experimenting_ on the cartoons?

  
    “Jesus Christ, Joey…what the _fuck_ have you been up to? Oh, forget this, I’m getting the hell out of here,” you took a step backwards and rushed out of the room. You don’t know what kind of fucked up things Joey got himself into but you didn’t want any part of it!

  
    On your way out, you noticed the doorway into the ink machine was now boarded off. You were certain the planks weren’t there the last time…Before you could even decide to go investigate or high tail it out, a bright flash stunned you. Everything had happened so quickly. You caught a glimpse of a jet black figure at the boarded doorway as ink started to pour down from the ceiling and flood the entire workshop. You’d stumbled backwards, catching your footing and sprinting back to the exit. “ _Fuck, fuck_!” The dull red glow of the Exit sign came into sight and you ran as fast as your legs could take you.

  
    Before your fingers even touched the doorknob, the ground seemed to disappear beneath you and you fell through the pool of ink. 

 

* * *

     When you next awoke, you found yourself lying on a cold wood floor. “Ouch…,” you hissed at the prominent pounding in your head. Squinting your eyes and trying to focus them, you struggled to take in your dim surroundings. You were sitting in front of something– a pentagram. The candlelight also illuminated the covers of two caskets. Whether or not they were occupied was not something you wanted to think about. Your breath grew shallow with terror. Exactly how _far_ did Joey go with the ink machine? “What the fuck, what the fuck…” Your eyes frantically searched for a way out but the only doorway was boarded up to the ceiling.

  
    Then you paused. Something was emerging from the shadows of the room. You scrambled to your feet clumsily and took a few steps back. A towering, jet black figure came into the candlelight and your blood ran cold. Clumps of ink dripped down over its eyes but you knew its grin and bow tie anywhere.

  
    “B… _Bendy_?” He came fully into view. The globs of ink falling off his large body glinted as they dripped onto the pentagram below. With every step he took towards you, you took one backwards. You cursed to yourself when your back hit the wall. Your chest was heaving now. He was right in front of you now in his full height. Before you could dash out from the side, Bendy’s hand came up to clamp around your throat, pinning you against the wall. You gasped and grabbed helplessly at his wrist. There was nothing you could do and nowhere could you run. You squeezed your eyes shut. Everything had gone silent. You waited for death to come…but nothing happened.

  
    You cracked an eye open. He was just…staring at you – perhaps even quizzically if you looked hard enough. His grip on your throat was slack. You sucked in a breath and turned your head to the side as he leaned down. God, if he was going to tear your head off, why didn’t he just _do_ it? You could sense that he was horrifyingly close to your face. A low guttural sound came from his chest.

  
    You cried out in surprise and as he released your throat and suddenly lifted you up from under your arms. He lowered himself onto the floor and set you down onto his lap. You were too shocked and confused to wriggle free from his grasp when he started to nuzzle your neck. Your body was locked in fear. He could still kill you if he chose to but…

  
    Bendy gave a purr as if to hush your frightened whimpers and pushed your back up against his broad chest. Beneath the globs of thick black ink, you could feel a solid and sturdy body. You braced yourself for the moment the cold ink hit your skin, but you felt no such sting. The liquid, in fact, felt…warm somehow. “W-what’re you- “A gasp was drawn from your lips when his mouth latched onto the sensitive skin of your throat. One of his hands had eventually wandered downwards to fiddle with your shorts and you weakly voiced your protest. It didn’t take him long to unbutton them and pull them from legs. He nudged your bare thighs apart with his free hand and heat rushed to your cheeks.

  
    No, there was no way this monster could be the precious ink demon you’d loved before… “B-Bendy, please don’t…” You bit your lip and struggled to contain a moan as a he nibbled at your neck. Your breath hitched when two fingers started to rub your clothed sex, your hands going to push away his forearm in a weak attempt to stop him. He pushed your underwear aside and prodded at your slick entrance. You were choking back tears. You couldn’t hold in an alarmed cry as the two fingers finally pushed into you. ‘Fuck, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening-!’ You wriggled against him and he began to pump his fingers in and out. Tears began to trickle down your cheeks.

  
    A pleased rumble erupted deep from Bendy’s chest. He pressed you closer against his dripping body as he started to thrust his fingers at a faster pace. “Nngh! B-Bendy- gaah- please s-stop!” You watched and moaned helplessly as he plunged his fingers deeper and deeper. He pressed his cheek closer to yours intimately. He seemed to be enjoying the assault on your pussy as he began to pant and growl huskily.

  
    There was no way on Earth you would’ve ever thought you’d get off of this, but…the pain was beginning to melt into pleasure. By now, his fingers had been going knuckle deep into your pussy and driving your mind into loops. Your hands had unconsciously stopped protesting his forearms and went to grasp at his horns– God, you were _so fucking close_. With your mouth hanging open in breathless mewls, you glanced at the ink demon. His lazy grin had grown into a hungry and almost smug smirk. Through the ink covering his eyes, you knew he was watching you too.

  
    You let out a high-pitched cry and arched your back when he hit that special spot along your slick walls. Bendy could sense that you were close. He seemed to chuckle lowly as he pumped his fingers faster and deeper. Your loud moans had dissolved into desperate sobs. Your hips had begun to grind down onto his hand. Then just like a rope had finally snapped, your jaw dropped with a silent scream as you came hard around his fingers. The wind was almost knocked out of you – you don’t think you could have ever cum that hard…

  
    Your sweaty body had gone slack against his heaving chest. He let you lay on him for what seemed like forever to you before pulling out his cum-slicked fingers from your pussy. You watched and thought the temperature of the room had shot up a thousand degrees when he brought his hand up to lick your fluids off of his fingers. You blinked incredulously. Fuck if that was hot…

  
    Of course, he wasn’t quite done with you just yet. You felt your forearm brush against something firm among the blackness of his hips. You retracted your hand and gasped. Now you were certain you weren’t the only one who enjoyed themselves. Bendy was exceptionally well endowed. His cock was girthy and thick with globs of inky pre-cum beading at the tip. You knew you should have been terrified at the sight but you couldn’t seem to tear your eyes from it. “Holy hell…,” you muttered under your breath.

  
    Sensing that you’d finally noticed his “problem”, the ink demon picked your body up yet again and laid you out on the creaky floor. As he straddled your hips and yanked off your soaked underwear, you realized just how far he wanted to go.

  
    “H-hold on, Bendy, there’s no way that could fit!” You brought your knees together and cowered in his shadow as he loomed over you. He seemed to disregard your doubts and took your hands in one of his to pin them both above your head. You trembled as your gaze wandered back to the dick that was bumping slightly against your thighs. You were certain something that size would rip you in half...

  
    A deep rumble sounded from Bendy’s throat as he leaned down to nuzzle your cheek again. His free hand came up to hold your chin in place. You gave a sound of astonishment as he suddenly pressed his mouth against yours in a wet kiss. His tongue wriggled past your lips to tangle with yours. He didn’t taste like chemicals or ink - or of anything distinct for that matter. Whimpering as he tilted your head to deepen the kiss, your weakening resolve had you slowly forfeiting resistance. Releasing your chin, his hand pushed up the hem of your shirt and settled on your waist. You could have giggled at his eagerness when he dragged your body down closer to his. Pulling away from the kiss, he started to grind his weeping cock against your pussy. You craned your head back and moaned at the heat and friction. The ink dripping off his cock was coating your folds. It seemed to heat up the skin it came in contact with.

  
    Bendy’s grinning mouth hung open with shallow, hungry pants as he watched you and angled your hips. You sucked in a breath and squeezed your eyes shut when the tip of his cock played at your entrance. Fuck, it was just the tip and you already felt stuffed. He made shallow thrusts that gradually inched deeper and deeper. God, this was becoming too much- You yelped in pain as he suddenly shoved his cock deeper than before, “ _Gyah_! O-ooh, holy shit!” You felt a shudder run through his body at the sensation of your warm heat around his dick. A tear trickled down your cheek. It hurt- it hurt too much. Your eyes were squeezed shut and you felt him lick away your tears. His thrusts only became faster and deeper until your hips started to slap wetly against each other.

  
    Bendy growled as he pounded his thick, slimy cock into your tight cavern. The lewd sound of your hips smacking against each other and heavy pants reverberated within the room. You whined as you watched his ink black dick fuck your pussy mercilessly, squelching with every thrust. Small pools of ink had begun to accumulate around you as they dripped off the demon’s body. You hadn’t even noticed that the pain had subsided into complete pleasure.

  
    With his head hung low, he suddenly released your hands and switched your positions. Your hands had fallen to press themselves against his chest with your thighs on either side of him. You wasted no time in taking the opportunity to start bouncing on his cock. He grabbed your hips to hold them in place and bucked up into your pussy, his head thrown back with ink starting to drip from his mouth. Soft grunts and growls poured from his lips. You don’t know if your mind had been totally screwed over too, but you could’ve thought it was one of the sexiest things you’d ever seen.

  
    You could feel that knot starting to build up in your stomach again. Moaning breathlessly, you rolled your hips and sheathed his cock to the hilt, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I’m so close, Bendy!” The demon’s grin grew wider as he watched you fuck yourself on your dick. With your tongue hanging slightly from your mouth and eyes glazed over with lust, he thought you looked absolutely divine. You reached your climax and screamed his name like it was prayer and arched your back. Your muscles had suddenly convulsed around his cock, forcing a deafening snarl from his throat. He shuddered beneath you and mirrored your orgasm.

    Riding off of your highs, you continued to grind against him weakly until your moist body fell onto his heaving chest, his dick still inside. You could feel your combined juices starting to pool beneath your hips. You must have looked like a mess, but you were much too spent to care. Bendy hadn't made a move to push you off of him and instead rested a hand on the back of your head. A soft purr vibrated from his chest.

  
    Maybe your visit to the old workshop was worthwhile after all.


End file.
